‘Artist Orange’ is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of ‘Artist Yellow’. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occurring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named ‘Artist Yellow’. A comparison with parent chrysanthemum ‘Artist Yellow’ is also made in this application. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation by Mark Roland Boeder in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in 2002. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Artist Orange’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in 2002 and propagated in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, Holland.